Electronic devices are prevalent in all aspects of today's world. These electronic devices typically include a number of individual chips. The operating system typically includes a primary CPU, central processing unit, and the chips are typically formed of silicon or other semiconductor materials. Temperature control must be maintained in the chips to avoid overheating and malfunctioning of the chip and therefore the entire electronic device. This is especially true for mobile and battery powered electronic devices. Temperature elevation can be the result of a high ambient temperature or due to operation of the device itself. Advances in technology enable the devices formed on the chips to operate at increased speeds and with increased power levels. These increased speeds and power levels can cause the temperature in the chip to become elevated.
Temperature sensors find utility in monitoring the temperature of these chips. The temperature information may be fed to a processor or other device and corrective action may be required and carried out. High accuracy temperature sensors and temperature sensors with fast response times require high accuracy analog circuits. These high accuracy analog circuits consume much higher power than their lower accuracy counterparts.
It would be desirable to provide high accuracy temperature sensing with fast response times in a temperature sensor that consumes a reduced amount of power.